Seven Things
by shanacus
Summary: There are seven reasons why I really shouldn't date Oliver. And there are seven reasons why I really should. Moliver. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**WOO! Oneshot! For all you 'Hairy Legs' readers I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I have half of chapter 5 written but I don't know what else to add. The half is way too short to stand on its own. I know what I want to do with the story; I just don't know how to get to certain points. I'm really going to try to push myself to write more this weekend. Anyways, this is in Miley's point of view.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Seven Things**

So it goes like this.

Girl invites best guy friend over, because best girl friend is visiting her Dad.

Best guy friend arrives, along with a heap of baked goods (left over from best guy friend's Mom's work party) that all look so deliciously mouthwatering, and declares they are going to pig out for all their worth.

Girl decides why not, seeing as she rarely eats sugary sweet stuff anymore.

Girl and guy best friend eat and eat and eat and eat and…well you get the picture.

Girl gets an embarrassing splotch of vanilla frosting above her lip.

Guy best friend leans over to wipe it off.

Girl and guy best friend's lips shockingly collide.

And girl _likes _it.

That's right. She _likes _it. **I **liked it. I liked kissing Oliver Oken.

What is wrong with the world!?

That's not supposed to happen!

I'm not supposed to like it!!!

I'm supposed to scream in terror.

I'm supposed to shove a cupcake in Oliver's face for being so hormonal.

I'm supposed to do _anything _but like it.

I must have stared at Oliver for a good ten seconds after the kiss.

Before I got enough sense to turn and run upstairs to my room.

Which is where I've been for the last two hours.

Lying on my bed, ignoring my phone that keeps on vibrating.

Well, kind of.

I've checked the messages.

I just haven't answered them.

They're all from Oliver and Lilly and follow the same format:

Oliver:

"_Look Miley we really need to talk."_

"_Miley, seriously answer your phone I need to talk to you."_

"_Miley I'm sorry! I'm sorry I kissed you! I just need to talk to you, so please call me back."_

Lilly's:

"_MILEY IS OLIVER TELLING THE TRUTH!? DID YOU KISS!?"_

"_MILEY I'M DYING HERE!!! CALL ME BACK!!!!"_

"_MILEY!!! OLIVER'S LIKE FREAKING OUT!!! HE THINKS YOU HATE HIM!!! CALL US BAAAAAAACK!!!!"_

Don't give me that look.

I couldn't call them back.

How could I?

What don't they understand?

I am _confused._

I liked kissing Oliver.

Does that mean I like Oliver?

He _is _an amazing friend….

And he can be pretty funny….

And when we get to the beach, and he takes his shirt off I must admit…

OH NO!!!

I DO like him!!!

But I can't like him!

Because if I like him, then I'll want to date him, and I can't date him.

What?

You think I can?

No, my friend, you see that is where you are sadly misinformed.

There are several very good reasons on why I can't date Oliver Oken.

In fact, I'll write you a list!

The Seven Things That Prevent Me From Dating Oliver Oken

**A List By Miley Rae Stewart**

**1.** Let's face it, Oliver can be pretty dumb sometimes. How can I possibly have a boyfriend if we can't have an intellectual conversation? I mean, sure, I'm not that brainy but _still. _

**2.** Oliver really likes to eat. It's no secret. And his sugary eating habits can rub off on me. Eventually we can be dealing with acne, cavities, and weight issues. I'm Hannah Montana for goodness sake! I can't be prancing around with my belly a jiggling. I'll lose all of my male fans, and all of the superficial girl ones. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY GIRLS ARE SUPERFICIAL!?

**3. **Oliver isn't exactly…clean. Once in a while he'll try to embrace his man stink to point where I can't be in the same room as him… alright, so he's only done it once but it could happen again!

**4. **Oliver knows I'm Hannah Montana. What if I'm co-starring in a movie with a really hot actor and he gets jealous!? I mean sure, it's sweet, but it's also just a problem I'd rather avoid.

**5 .**Lilly has told me many times before that Oliver is like her brother. So, just applying logic here, if I date Oliver (her "brother") she might think it's okay to date my ACTUAL brother. And that's not alright with me.

**6. **I wouldn't even know how to act with Oliver on a date. Would it be any different? Or would it be us normally, only with some kissing? The whole process might just be far too confusing.

**7. **This one is the most important reason of all. Oliver and I are best friends. And our friendship means the world to me. Every single time I feel like I'm about to lose it, I feel sick. Every fight me and Oliver have ever had only makes me want to hold onto him more. What if we dated and broke up? Could our friendship survive it? I would rather Oliver as a friend then as an ex-boyfriend.

Now do you see it?

We just _can't _be together.

What?

You say some of those reasons are stupid?

Some of them don't make any sense?

Well!

I don't need to take this I already proved my point and- what? You want me to write seven reasons on why I SHOULD date Oliver? But…that's not- alright _fine. _ I probably won't get to seven anyway.

The Seven Things That Encourage Me To Date Oliver Oken

**A List By Miley Rae Stewart**

**1. **There's no way getting around it. Oliver is _hot. _His hair, his mouth, his skin tone, his abs, everything! Oh and his eyes. Especially his eyes. I may not like brown eyes on short guys but on tall guys…..why do you think I decided I loved brown eyes so much anyway?

**2. **Oliver is a really great friend. He always goes along with my crazy schemes, mostly with enthusiasm, and he always knows how to keep me grounded. He tells me when I'm doing something wrong. Without him, I'd probably be one of those stuck-up popstars. He's a much better friend to me then I am to him, so he'd probably be an amazing boyfriend.

**3. **Oliver is just really fun to be around. He's really goofy and he always knows how to keep a lady entertained.

**4. **I don't know why but I've always found his flirtatiousness…endearing. It always makes me smile, no matter how stupid. I'll never forget the first words he said to me "Excuse me miss, are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see."

**5. **He's a really good kisser. Like ridiculously good. I don't think I've ever had a better kiss.

**6. **A romantic relationship might actually make our friendship stronger. If we date, we could have more alone time and more time to get to know one another better. We can be boyfriend and girlfriend, and still be best friends, right?

**7. **For all intents and purposes I really do like Oliver. The more I think about it, the more I like him. I don't think I could ever live without him, and really if Oliver and I ever did break up I would work as hard as I possibly could to make sure we stayed friends. And then there's the fact that he makes me happy. That's important right?

Wow.

Those are really good reasons.

Those are amazing reasons.

Those are reasons that _almost _changed my mind.

But I really can't lose Oliver.

And what if me trying to stay friends isn't enough?

What if we just fall apart?

It just wouldn't work and I'm not going to-

Hang on, someone just knocked.

I open the door and low and behold.

There is Oliver staring at me with his gorgeous brown eyes. Wow I really like his eyes.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"Look Miley I understand if you hate me. I'm really sorry I kissed you, I just…I really like you. There I said it. And I know you don't feel the same way and I know you probably hate me even more now, so I'm just going to leave."

And then he turns on his heel and begins to leave.

"Wait! Oliver hang on!"

Oliver turns around with a hopeful expression.

Oh my Lord.

He is so cute when he's hopeful.

WAIT!?

What am I doing!?

Don't give him hope!

There is no hope!

We can't be together!

The seven things Miley, the seven things!

"I like you too Oliver." I finally say.

Oliver's face lights up into a beautiful grin.

I forgot to add that to the list, his smile is simply radiant.

WAIT!

NO!

I just told him I like him!

I have to take it back!

The seven things! THE SEVEN THINGS!

"But I don't think we can go out…" Good girl! "Unless you promise me that we'll always be friends, even if we break up."

What?

Are you just dancing around with your fingers in your ears going 'LALALALALALALA! I can't hear you!'

"I promise Miley." Oliver says looking directly into my eyes.

And I believe him.

And all of a sudden 'The Seven Things That Prevent Me From Dating Oliver Oken' is thrown out the window.

Oliver promised.

I promised myself too.

I think we can do it.

I think our friendship could survive

I think-

Wow,

I think Oliver was born with an amazingly spectacular kissing talent.


End file.
